Monday
by djchika
Summary: Five year old almost six! Blaine moves into a new house and meets a new friend. "Blaine really liked his new friend. He was nice and he didn't shout a lot or push him around like the other boys did. He also had really pretty eyes that sparkled when he laughed and changed colors like magic."


Title: Monday (aka Klaine Week Challenge Day 1)  
Author: djchika  
Rating: G  
Characters: Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Cooper Anderson  
Summary: Five year old (almost six!) Blaine moves into a new house and meets a new friend.

_"Blaine really liked his new friend. He was nice and he didn't shout a lot or push him around like the other boys did. He also had really pretty eyes that sparkled when he laughed and changed colors like magic."_

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Author's Notes: So I wrote this for Day 1 of Klaine Week but was never able to follow-up on the other prompts. Boo to me!

* * *

"Woah!"

Blaine giggled as he felt himself almost fall into the box that was filled with his clothes. He loved his new room. He loved it even more that his new room was full of unopened boxes to climb over and jump on.

"You're not doing a very good job of dressing yourself," said a voice from behind him. His new friend was peeking over his shoulder, trying to see what was inside the box.

Blaine tugged a sweater from the top of the pile and brandished his find proudly "My mom said I should look for a sweater and I found one!"

The other boy, gave a deep sigh and said, "It's _purple_." The way he said it made him seem like he was very old and Blaine was a very small child which wasn't fair because he was almost six and the boy didn't look like he was older than Blaine.

"But it has puppies!" He countered excitedly.

The other boy gave another long suffering sigh but didn't say anything.

"Do you wanna play? My toys are around here somewhere." Blaine started scrambling around the boxes looking for the box that he had helped him mom label. He was really good at writing and reading even Copper teased him that he was too short to go to real school yet.

"Do you have a tea set?"

"No," Blaine replied, his face scrunching up trying to remember the toys he had brought along. "But I have lots of cars."

"I don't like cars. They're dirty and they smell funny. My dad used to fix them a lot."

Blaine took offence at that. "Hey! My cars aren't dirty. They're really nice. My dad buys them for me when he goes on business trips."

"Fine," the boy replied sitting carefully on the bed. He was staring out the window, looking wistfully at the yard.

"We can play outside," Blaine offered. It would probably be good for his new friend to spend some time outside. He was ghostly pale and Blaine's mom always said that getting some sun was good for you.

When his friend didn't reply, Blaine threw himself on the bed and started bouncing. "Or we can play right here. We can pretend that we're stuck on a deserted island and we can't step on the floor because the sharks will get us so we need to go from one rock to the other to go anywhere." He said, pointing at the boxes.

The little boy giggled. "You're silly."

Blaine was happy to see that his friend wasn't sad anymore even if he was kinda laughing at him. Blaine really liked his new friend. He was nice and he didn't shout a lot or push him around like the other boys did. He also had really pretty eyes that sparkled when he laughed and changed colors like magic.

Blaine watched as a flush crept up the boy's neck and he realized he must have saying the things he was thinking out loud. His mom always said he didn't have a filter, whatever that meant.

"Thank you," The boy replied, smiling shyly.

Blaine thought for a moment and then very seriously said, "I think we should be best friends."

"I don't think you'd want to play with me anymore when you meet new friend."

"Of course, I'll still want to play with you! We can play together always, and even if they want to play in teams I'll make sure that we're always picked together."

The boy just gave him a sad smile and continued looking out the window.

He was about to suggest something else to do when Cooper opened the door to his room. "B, hurry up and stop messing around. Mom said we can get ice cream on the way back."

"I'm not making a mess. I'm playing with my friend."

Cooper stopped at that, his eyes sweeping the room. His brother gave him a strange look and then rolled his eyes at him. "You are so weird."

Blaine shrugged. He didn't mind when Cooper called him weird, his big brother was eight years older than Blaine so a lot of things that Copper liked was weird to Blaine. Like girls.

"Hurry up or else I'm telling mom to leave without you," Cooper said, walking out of the room.

It was Blaine's turn to roll his eyes at Cooper. He smiled apologetically at the brown haired boy on the bed.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," Blaine grabbed the sweater that had long been forgotten on the floor and raced after Cooper down the stairs.

He stopped at the bottom and spun around. The little boy had followed him and stopped two steps above Blaine.

Blaine doesn't know how to explain what he was feeling but it feels like the same thing has already happened before.

"My name's Blaine."

"Kurt."

Blaine smiled up at Kurt. He wanted to take Kurt's hand and explore the new house with him looking for secret passage ways and shortcuts but Cooper was yelling at him again and he didn't want his big brother to get mad at him.

"You'll still be here when we get back, right?"

Kurt smiled a little sadly, "I don't really have anywhere else to go."

"Oh. Well, I'll make sure we come back right away so we can play again, okay?"

Kurt brightened at that. "Okay!"

Blaine gave Kurt a big smile, waving as he ran to the garage and scrambled into the back seat next to Cooper.

He turned around as his mom drove away, craning his head to look at the house. He waved at Kurt who was back in his room, staring out the window.

"Waving goodbye to your invisible friend?" Cooper teased, making him sit back down.

Blaine ignored him but inside he felt a little sad as he watched the house get smaller and smaller.

His five year old heart (almost six!) couldn't understand what he was feeling but it was like the time that his Dad told him that he was going to get a puppy for his birthday but then they needed to move and he couldn't have his puppy anymore. He was feeling that way now, his heart hurting and his tummy feeling funny.

Blaine had the distinct feeling that something he was supposed to have had been taken away from him and he didn't understand why.

**- fin-**

* * *

End notes: Did you get it? Did you get it? I wrote this in like two hours so my apologies if the ending's confusing. :"

Reviews would be _nice. _And also reblogs over at post/19237540950/klaine-week-monday-fic-aka-i-have-no-title-i-suck-at would be _awesome! _I'm an attention whore like that. ;)


End file.
